


Mjolnir In My Pants

by PragmaticKatharsis



Series: Drabbles: Assemble! [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Monster Crotch, YesThatIsNowATag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/PragmaticKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty bucks says that's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mjolnir In My Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Avengers Kink Meme. The prompt linked to this great tumblr: (http://lokismonstercrotch.tumblr.com/)

  
Tony hated losing.  
  
“Well, looks like I lost that bet.”  
  
“What bet?”  
  
And damn did Loki look _fine_ sprawled out on his bed. It was Tony’s first look at him without all that armor obstructing what could only be called ‘eye candy’. Jarvis better be recording this in high definition. “We all thought you were stuffing down there. How else do you explain the monster crotch bulge in nearly every outfit you ever prance out in?”  
  
Loki looked unimpressed. “I do not prance.” And then he actually _leered_. “Besides, you haven’t even gotten a chance to see if I wield it as effectively as I do my tongue.”  
  
Tony slowly made his way over to the bed, staring shamelessly at what he could swear was a cock that was could definitely be in a wrapper that said 'God-King Size'. "We'll just have to conduct some tests on that then, shall we?"  
  
\----  
  
Steve was beginning to get impatient. He understood Tony had problems with authority and was still adjusting to working with others, but being this late to a meeting without even calling in an excuse was too much. The rest of the team was there, and they had been there _on time_. Was that so much to ask?  
  
 _ **bzzzt bzzzt**  
 **bzzzt bzzzt**_  
  
"Sorry, that's me. Forgot to turn it off." Bruce had the courtesy to look embarrassed, at least.  
  
Even with the interruption and the missing member Steve was willing to continue the meeting about–  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
Steve had to hold back a sigh as he turned his attention to where Clint was peeking at Bruce's phone over his shoulder in what appeared to be shock. Whatever it was on the tiny screen had made Bruce's cheeks flush a bright pink.  
  
"I can't believe I won that bet." Clint stated in awe.


End file.
